


Will The Real Dirk Strider Please Stand Up

by sisstrider



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, this is not strider manpain i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having nobody around and nothing to do, Dirk always has time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will The Real Dirk Strider Please Stand Up

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are just a guy in an apartment in the middle of the ocean. It’s a lonely existence, and maybe that’s why there’s so many of you. There’s your dreamself in Derse, your auto-responder, the robot you sent Jake, and you. Compared to them, you’re really nothing special at all. You may be the original Dirk — maybe, you have no clue when your dreamself started existing — but you don’t know if you’re the real Dirk or not.

Is there even a real Dirk? A heart player like you, uranianUmbra said, will most likely have splintered selves. Maybe the real Dirk was made of glass and he shattered, leaving you and your dreamself and AR and Brobot behind.

You want to be real, but what does that mean anyway? It means you actually exist. You and your dreamself and AR and Brobot all actually exist, so maybe you’re all real, but you can’t all be the real Dirk Strider.

This is too much thinking over things. You do that a lot when there’s nobody to talk to. Sure, there’s Jane and Roxy and Jake, but you don’t want to burden them with your problems. They’ve got enough shit to sort out by themselves already.

And so you find things to do. You get in rap battles with your robots and as always, beat Squarewave. However, you still can’t out-rap Sawtooth. One cannot best him in a rap-off. He is simply the best there is. You spend some time looking around your room, at your bro’s old movie stuff and then outside at the vast ocean. You remember the batterwitch and how she killed your bro and everyone else too, and remind yourself you’ve got to get her back for that someday. You have feelings and aspirations and friends and none of that is fake.

So when you fire up Pesterchum and finally answer everyone’s messages inquiring as to where the hell you’ve been, Cal draped around your shoulders, you feel pretty damn real.


End file.
